Kingdom Hearts: A New Destiny
by Lalrian
Summary: A new character is introduced into the Kingdom Hearts storyline. What new surprises and adventures await Sora?


Disclaimer: Please note that the game Kingdom Hearts, along with the characters and story line are the sole property of Squarsoft and all Disney characters and related material belongs to Disney. Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas is a copyright of Touchstone Pictures. All Final Fantasy characters are copyrighted to Square Enix Co, ltd. All rights Reserved. The only original piece is the character Evan, who we created and placed in the story. If there is any other copyright information that should be here, please let us know and we will add it. This fan fiction was not made for profit only for your reading enjoyment. So please don't sue us. This story will contain homoerotic sexual content. If you find it distasteful or against your moral outlook to read such material or are prohibited by law to read such materials, please stop now and find another story to read.

Author's Note: Richard and Anthony here, coming to you live from our PC. This is our first attempt at story writing, so we hope you enjoy our story. This story will contain some sexual encounters, butplease don't expect huge sex orgies. To those who've played Kingdom Hearts, please don't email us, telling us we forgot something, didn't follow the story right, went out of sequence,  
etc., etc. While we will try to follow the actual storyline as close as possible, there will be huge differences. This isn't going to be a few chapters with a quick summary of the game, but an ongoing literary work of fantasy. We Would like to offer a big thanks toXsailor410 and my brother Daniel, a great Gundam Wing fanfic writer, for helping us work out the little kinks in our story.

Kingdom Hearts: A New Destiny

Book I - Destiny Island

Chapter I - Destiny's Beginning

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately..." Sora pondered to himself as he opened his eyes. He was in a dark place. The vast ocean surrounded his tiny body, gently caressing and soothing him as he fell further and further away from the only source of light.

"...Like if any of this is for real or not?" There was no fear or any other sensation to speak of, only the enveloping darkness as the light flew farther and farther away from him. The sun blinded Sora for a minute or so as he stood on the sandy banks. It was a particularly beautiful time of day, as the ocean glittered and sparkled from the sun's light.

"Hey Riku!" He called out to his friend. Sora spotted him standing knee deep in the ocean, gazing out at the horizon. Riku apparently didn't hear Sora or was simply ignoring him. He was completely immobile and rooted to the spot as the ocean waves undulated all around him. Sora started towards him and then the ocean reacted. It pulled away from him with such force,  
recoiling back as if Sora was some sort of plague. He looked up in shock as the ocean reared back like an angry horse ready to charge. Riku only stood their watching. He slowly turned around, flashing Sora one of his charming smiles and held out his hand for Sora to take. Sora rushed to reach Riku, fearing he wouldn't make it in time. Right when he was about to reach Riku, the roaring waves crashed into them, completely covering both boys. The ocean was sweeping him away from Riku. Sora's dreams were always the same, or so he thought, but this one seemed different somehow. It was no longer Riku standing there. This was a different boy and Sora tried desperately to reach him. He struggled against the current in vain. The only thing he could remember were those piercing gold colored eyes.

Sora awoke with a start. He was lying down on his back. The morning sun felt warm against his skin while the soft sand cooled his underside. It was another beautiful day on Destiny Island. The birds were singing, the fish swimming and the salty sea air filled one's senses. It was a day like any other day, an almost perfect paradise.

"WAKE UP!" Came a familiar voice. It was Riku, strolling down the sandy beaches towards the daydreaming Sora. Sora was in awe of his best friend.  
The way his thin, sturdy body filled out his clothes, the light bouncing off his platinum white hair, and that killer smirk that always sent shivers running up and down Sora's body. He knew not why he had these strange thoughts of Riku, only that he always felt guilty when he let his mind wonder as it so often did.

"Hey Sora, off in La La Land again?" Riku stopped just a few feet away from Sora, gazing down on him. Sora only lay there; still basking in his friend's radiance, though he caught himself before Riku noticed how hard Sora was staring at him.

"Oh shut up Riku." Sora rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Come on Sora, we have work to do if we ever plan on leaving this rock." Riku was slightly exasperated at his friend's apparent laziness. Sora sat up, allowing himself to fully become awake, thinking about the boat they had been working on for so long.

"Give me a sec and then we will get started." He yawned, stretching his limbs fully.

"I'll be an old man if I have to wait any longer slow poke," giggled Riku. Sora could only glare at him.

"Riku, the only time your faster than I is when I'm sleeping, so back off." Riku feigned a hurt look.

"Oh, so I'm slower than you. Do you think you can back that up?" Riku asked his friend.

"I'm beating you 3 to 0, so I don't think I will be losing anytime soon." Sora had a lofty expression on his face.

Riku scoffed, "Ok so lets make it a big race and the winner gets to share a Paopu fruit with Kairi." It is believed that when two people share a Paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined. At least that was the local village legend. Sora blushed deeply. Kairi was one of his best friends. He confided in her with everything and there was no one else on the island that understood him better. Sometimes she seemed to know him more than he knew himself andyet, Sora couldn't quite think of Kairi as anything more than friends. She was like his little sister and Sora didn't trust Riku enough to let him share the fruit with her either.

"You're on, but the loser also has to find the fruit and bring it to the winner." While the boys argued back and forth, they failed to notice Kairi standing there. She had her arms crossed over her chest, tapping one foot and had a dangerous cast to her face. Kairi threw her arms up in disgust.

"MEN! You two act as if I don't have any say in who I would like to share it with." The boys turned slowly towards the steaming Kairi with their heads hung low.

" well... um... you see..." stammered Riku.

"We were gonna ask you..." Sora claimed.

"Geez, give a girl a break. I'd rather share it with a fish, at least they wont be betting on me like some sort of trophy." Kairi tried very hard to sound angry, though deep down, she was loving every minute as the boys squirmed. Sora and Riku didn't know what to say, they could only give her the saddest puppy dog expression that each could muster. Kairi stared at them for a few more moments, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She toppled onto the sand with fits of giggles erupting from her petite body.  
The boys blinked, looked briefly at one another, and soon they joined in with Kairi, laughing away with pure joy. When the afterglow of the moment had passed, Kairi stood up, brushing off the excess sand.

"Well are we gonna have this race or not?" Both boys grinned at each other and raced towards the other side of the island with Kairi right behind them.

The ocean was unusually calm this day. There were no birds soaring in the distance, no dolphins splashing through the waves and the air seemed deadly quiet as if it were holding its breath in anticipation. It was the same endless cycle for the nearly unconscious boy. He lay there, in that rickety old boat that leaked when the waves splashed a little too high against the boat. How long had the frail boy laid there? Days? Weeks?

The poor chap couldn't remember. His extreme hunger and thirst mauled at his senses. He welcomed the oncoming darkness and coddled unconsciousness like a security blanket. It offered him a few brief moments of respite. Evan had fallen asleep and his dreams took over. Like always, they made no sense to him. There was a slightly illuminated path before him. Everything else, as he looked around, was cloaked in shadows as dark as a moonless night. He walked along the path for a time when Evan finally saw that boy again. He haunted his dreams from the moment Evan started his trek across the ocean. He stood there admiring the beautiful youth. He was slightly shorter than Evan and a little bit scrawny, but those beautiful cobalt blue eyes and spiky brown hair held him entranced. He watched the boy dancing back and forth with such grace. His movements were fluid, almost erotic. They held Evan spellbound and provoked parts of him to life like nothing else ever had. He longed to be with him, to hold him and feel him, to be only his and no one else's. He leapt to and fro, twirling the Keyblade. Evan's hand went straight to his chest; the charm he usually kept there was missing. It was only then that he realized that the boy wasn't dancing, but fighting to save his life. He looked on with dismay asthe ground spewed forth dark, nightmarish creatures. For every one the boy had slain, more came forth. Even with all his grace and skill, he was no match for such overwhelming odds. Evan rushed to save this boy.  
He was filled with such fright as the darkness swept him up and he knew no more.

When Even woke up, he was still in the boat. He thought to himself that this boy was somehow the key to his dreams. But how? He wasn't able to ponder those thoughts for long as the ocean waves surged back and forth violently. They crashed into the old boat, tearing it to pieces.

Sora and his friends headed over to their makeshift racecourse. It wasn't a very large course, but its natural obstacles more than made up for its small size. The boys got ready for today's race, Riku stood off to one side while Sora stretched his limbs. Kairi called them both over.

"Are you guys ready?" Sora and Riky merely nodded as they stood side-by-side, ready to put their pride on the line. The air was charged with adrenaline. This competition was much different than any other that the boys went head-to-head in. Both of the young men had only one thought racing through their minds, to win, since the prize seemed so much bigger for the victor. Kairi smiled and giggled inwardly. Her short auburn hair tossed playfully in the cool sea breeze. She always felt so alive whenever she watched them compete against one another. Although she loved all the attention the boys gave her, she couldn't understand why they vied for her affection as much as they did. Riku was gorgeous and he always seemed to have an air of flawless confidence about him. Sora was very adorable and a bit of a goofball, but he was always sincere in his affections and promises. She loved both of them deeply and would do anything for them, yet she didn't have those kinds of feelings for them. The kind of emotions that made your palms sweat, gave you weak knees and sent your heart fluttering a thousand beats a minute. Kairi often wondered if she would find such a love that would fill the void in her heart, but until that day, she would fill her life with Sora and Riku.

"Alright, you two know the drill. The first one to touch the star tree and make it back here wins." Sora hunched down, his whole body shaking with excitement.

"Get ready," Kairi announced. Riku stood there, eyes closed with an unusually calm expression on his face.

"Get set." Kairi raised her hand, anticipation written all over her face.

"GO!" Kairi's hand flew down, cheering on both racers as they leapt forward.

Both boys were off in a flash. Riku pulled ahead of Sora, his longer limbs giving him a slight advantage over the trailing Sora. Riku dashed across the multiple platforms that connected the starting line with the rest of the course, his rival hot on his heels. When they had reached the other side, Riku took a small detour to the right, heading down the hill into a valley like part of the beach. He headed up the beach towardsthe star tree; it stood on a small cliff jutting out from the mountain wall. Sora had other plans. While Riku went down the hill, Sora headed up a ladder that was directly in front of him. It lead to a little watchtower that the kids often played in. He planned on sliding down the rope that connected to the other tower and from there jump across the treetops straight to the star tree. It was fool proof and he would make it there and back to Kairi while Riku was eating his dust. Sora grabbed a hold of the handles that were connected to a pulley of sorts. It would allow him to slide down to the other tower at breakneck speeds. He always loved playing with this contraption, with the wind whipping across his face and an almost weightless sensation spread over him as the ground flew underneath his dangling feet. Sora reached the othertower and was about to start across the treetops when he spotted something far off in the distance. He saw something floating in the ocean. Though it was difficult to see clearly so far away, Sora thought he saw a person. Riku had reached the star tree and as he turned to make it back to Kairi, he noticed Sora standing on the second watchtower.

"Hey Sora! Give up already?" Riku was smirking. He was thinking to himself how easy this victory would be if all Sora was doing was standing there like a bump on a log. He headed back the way he came, day dreaming about the delectable juices of the Paopu fruit he would be sharing with Kairi. I might even be able to sneak a kiss, Riku thought to himself.

"KAIRI! RIKU! Get over here, quick!" Sora was rushing down the sandy beach, heading towards the water. Kairi was down at the oceans edge in a flash. Riku only stood there, still dumbfounded, wondering what the hell was going on. He recovered his senses quickly and proceeded over to his friends.

"What's up Sora, trying to worm your way out of defeat?" Riku asked Sora, not noticing the worried look on his friends face.

"This isn't about some stupid race. Look! There is something out there." Sora pointed out to the sea.

"What is that?" Riku was intrigued.

"It looked like a person, I think I saw someone floating out there." Sora waded out until he was knee deep. It was clear by now that there was a someone out in the ocean. It was strange though, for the person was slowly getting closer instead of heading farther out to sea.

"I hope they're ok." Kairi's voice mirrored the concern etched deeply on her face.

"Come on Riku, let's go check it out." Sora dived into the turbulent waters with Riku in tow. They reached the person in a matter of minutes. Riku was the first to take a look a good look.

"It looks like some kid, Sora." Riku took a look at the frail boy. He was clung to a small piece of wood, his long bluish hair was dingy and plastered to his face. The boy's clothes were matted and torn and his face looked gaunt, as if he hadn't eaten in a long time.

"Is he alive?" Sora had never seen a dead person before, and he certainly didn't want to start now.

"I don't know, he doesn't look too good though. Let's get him back to shore, and quick!" Riku grabbed a hold of the boy's clothes, keeping a firm hold of him with one hand while paddling with the other. Sora got on the other side and copied Riku's movements, stroke for stroke. It was slow going, and both boys feared they wouldn't make it back to the shore in time to help this poor kid. After what seemed like an eternity, Riku and Sora reached the shore, dragging the boy along behind them.

"Kari, go get help! Now!" She was quick to obey Sora's urgent command, heading inland to find someone.

"I don't think he's breathing Sora." Riku's voiced was shaking. "What do we do?"

"I-I don't know." Nothing like this had ever happened before. Sora was wracked with indecision, but only for a moment.

"Do you remember those lessons the village doctor taught us? Do you remember what he showed everyone to do if somebody drowns?" Sora's heart was racing and the words came tumbling out of him as he tried to jog Riku's memory.

"I think so." He thought for a moment. Riku's eyes lit up and then his face darkened a little.

"I'm not kissing a boy!" he stated defiantly.

"RIKU! He's dying! We have to help him before it is too late." Sora knelt down beside the corpse like boy.

"You push on his chest and I'll breath air into him." He motioned for Riku to join him, yet he hesitated.

"Hurry Riku!" Sora was frantic, not understanding his friends hesitation.

"Alright, alright!" Riku got down on his knees, placing both hands palm down on the boy's unmoving chest.

"Tell me when Sora," Riku said.

"Please let this work," Sora whispered. He gently tilted the boy's head back, pressing his lips against the cold lips of the young boy. He breathed life into the frail body, giving all he had to give. He continued a few more times, all the while thinking of how much he wanted this stranger to live.

"Push Riku." This timeRikudidn't hesitate. He gently pushed down, trying to evoke some sign of life. They continued like this for a time,Sora breathing and Riku pushing. Yet it was to no avail. The boy would not stir no matter how hard they tried. It wasn't long before Riku finally stopped his efforts.

"What are you doing!" Screamed Sora, the tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Its no use Sora, he's dead." Riku couldn't look at his best friend.

"No! NO! We just have to keep trying!" As if a dam had been breached, Sora's tears flowed freely, staining his face with its salty sweetness.

"Please don't die," he cried. Sora breathed harder, wishing for the boy to live, willing it to be so. When it seemed like it was too late, the boy coughed once, forcing the sea water up and out of his lungs. Sora cheered, while Riku looked on with astonishment.

"Don't worry," Sora cooed, pulling the weak boy and cradling him to his chest. "It's over now, you'll be okay." Sora looked deep into those beautiful, golden colored eyes when the boy spoke.

"No, it's only the beginning." he said, before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Back at the Village, Kairi rushed to find the doctor. She found him in his house, pouring over the many scrolls of learning that lay strewn about on his table. Great knowledge was said to be stored in those scrolls, for those who were wise enough to decipher its meanings. She had burst through the doctor's doors, completely winded and gasping for air.

"D-doctor... come...accident...on the shore..." Kairi tried desperately to catch her breath, swallowing huge amounts of air as if there would be no more air to breath.

"Kairi, please! Calm down and tell me what is going on." He stood up from his seat, walking slowly over towards the struggling young girl. In his youth, the doctor had been a very strong and capable man. He had been a very handsome man and wise beyond his years. Everyone would always seek his counsel, including the village elders and there wasn't a woman in the village who didn't swoon with delight at the mere mention of his name. Yet time wasn't so easily seduced. As the years passed, the doctor moved a little slower, the color of his hair faded, and a dull ache settled into his bones that never seem to cease. The doctor wouldn't be long in this life, and he accepted that fact. Kairi composed herself, took one last deep breath and recounted her tale.

"Sora, Riku and I were out playing near the shore. They were racing each other when they spotted something out in the ocean. When they went to see what it was, they found some person."

"Was this person alive?" The doctor questioned, but Kairi shook her head.

"I don't know, as soon as they dragged him ashore, they sent me to get help. Please doctor, you have to come quick, before it's too late." She tugged urgently on his arm.

He merely nodded once. "Show me."

There was quite a commotion that afternoon, as Kairi was racing through the village with the aging Doctor hobbling after her. Most of the villagers didn't really pay attention to Kairi or the doctor, thinking that one of the kids had scraped their knees again or got into some other little mishap that children so often do. One concerned adult, however, followed after the duo with a few kids in tow. The ragtag assortment of villagers reached the shore only moments after young Evan had fallen into unconsciousness. The doctor took the boy from Sora's arms, laying him out on the sand so he could get a closer examination of him.

"What happened?" he questioned the two boys.

"Well..." Sora started to say.

"Sora's a hero, he saved his life." Sora smiled in spite of himself, not really catching the hint of sarcasm in Riku's voice.

"Well?" The doctor gave Sora a questioning look.

"He wasn't breathing," Sora began, "so Riku and I did those breathing lessons you taught everyone how to do."

"Is that right." The doctor mused. "Well you saved this young man's life, and I'm very proud of you Sora." He blushed deeply at the compliment.

"I couldn't have done it without Riku." The doctor turned his attention to Riku.

"Well it was a good thing both of you were here, or this boy might not be alive. You both did a great job." Riku and Sora stood up, happy from the doctor's praise.

"Now we need to get him someplace warm, he feels very cold and clammy." The doctor felt the boy's forehead. "Hmm, he might be developing a fever too."

"Take him to my house," came a woman's voice. The woman was neither young nor old. She had no definitive features other than a simple beauty and a matronly aura that radiated from her presence .

"Are you sure mom?" Asked Sora, excitement in his voice.

"Yes dear. Selphie? Kairi? Why don't you two help me get ready for our new guest?"

"Ok!" Both girls chimed in exuberantly.

As they hurried back to the village, the doctor called after them. "Put some water on to boil, and don't forget plenty of warm blankets!"

"Wakka, I want you to help Riku and Sora take him back to Sora's house, ok?" The doctor looked at the young boys very seriously.

"Ok. He don't look too good, ya?" Wakka questioned the doctor. "Is he gonna be ok, doc?"

"He'll be fine if we hurry." The doctor turned to the last kid there. "Tidus, I want you to come with me, I'll need some help putting together some medicine for our young friend."

Tidus stiffened up, saluting the doctor. "Yes sir!"

Everyone raced back to the village. The three boys carried the feverish victim off towards Sora's home, while the Doctor and Tidus veered off towards his house. All of them silently wondering if they could keep young Evan from the clutches of death.

It was much later that evening. The doctor, along with Sora and his mom, were gathered around young Evan, watching him struggle for survival. The fever had taken a strong hold of him and wasn't about to give him up without a fight. The doctor had administered his medicines, and they piled blankets on him and laid a damp cloth across his forehead. They only thing they could do now was wait.

"Let me know if there is a change in his condition." The doctor told them, as he headed out, hoping to get some rest. Sora knelt down by the bed, taking Evan's hand in his own.

"Is he going to be okay mom?" He asked with such innocence.

"He'll be fine darling, don't worry." She knelt down beside him, comforting the distraught Sora as much as she could. He never left Evan's side or let go of his hand. So wrapped up in his concern, he didn't even noticed when sleep took him over, plunging him back into the dark depths of his dreams.

Fin

Well we hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story. Not a whole lot of sexual encounters, this chapter was mostly an introduction of characters. Be on the look out for the next chapter when things get heated between Evan and Sora. Please send us an email at Let us know what you think and any ideas or suggestions you might have for story elements or possible coupling of characters. Flames will be ignored so don't waste our time or yours.


End file.
